


Finally

by fieryhotaru



Series: Tales of a Beast and his Genius Lover [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Making Love, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shounen-ai, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, dolphin - Freeform, gaikaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, now that the tragedies are over, Gai and Kakashi can be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

Finally

:::

The life of a shinobi is anything but predictable, especially a shinobi in a relationship with another shinobi. Kakashi thought about all the things that have happened in such a short time: the village under attack by Orochimaru, the Third Hokage being killed, Itachi torturing him, and finally Sasuke abandoning the village and his friends. His rival and lover, Gai, also went through Lee’s injury and dangerous surgery. Things come and go, things break and mend, some things stay the same and others change. Kakashi took a deep breath, gazing at the memorial stone. He sighed again when he sensed another’s presence. “You’re always spying on me.”

“Ah, I don’t know how you do it, Kakashi.” Maito Gai jumped out of the trees. “I wasn’t making a sound!” The Copy Ninja just snickered under his mask, keeping his lazy gaze on the stone. “Visiting old friends?” He asked seriously, coming to stand beside his rival.

“Mm.” The white-haired man simply said. They stood in silence for a bit.

“It wasn’t your fault about Sasuke, you know.” Leave it to the Blue Beast to get right to the point. “That boy has gone through hard times, and he was always… distant.”

“I saw this coming a mile away, but still couldn’t figure out how to stop him.” Kakashi closed his eyes. “But, you wouldn’t give up on your students, right?”

“No. No, I wouldn’t.” Gai smiled, happy his friend still had positivity about this. Mere months before, Kakashi didn’t have this youthful attitude. “You’ve changed, my Rival.”

“Have I?” The former ANBU smirked. “I must have someone influencing me.”

“Oh? And who would that be?” The Beast genuinely didn’t get the hint.

“It’s you, you fool.” Kakashi looked at him.

“O-Oh.” Gai blushed, gazing into that shining dark blue eye.

“Gai…” Kakashi stepped closer. “It’s been a long while. Can we go back to your place? I know this probably isn’t the best time…” He stopped when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

“Was it wrong that I was thinking the same thing?” Gai said softly. “I didn’t want to ask if it was a bad time for you.”

“Well, to some it might not be appropriate, but…” _For a shinobi who can’t waste a second of living…_ Kakashi remembered how much he thought about Gai while he was in the hospital. “I need you.”

“Kakashi… I missed you.” The Noble Blue Beast pulled him in for a hug. Kakashi took the moment to teleport them to Gai’s front door. The spandex-wearing man let go of his friend to clumsily take out his house key and open the door, allowing Kakashi to enter first. They went inside, removing their jackets and forehead protectors (in Gai’s case, a gut protector). The Beast couldn’t wait any longer to hold his rival in his arms again, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Mmm, Gai…” Kakashi purred, feeling that smoldering body against his back. “I haven’t even taken off my shirt yet.”

“Let me help you with that.” Gai untucked the white-haired man’s shirt and pulled it up and off gently, tossing it to the side. With pale and beautiful skin now exposed, Gai took full advantage, burying his face in the crook of Kakashi’s long neck and wrapping his arms around him again; warm, strong and calloused hands traveling all over Kakashi’s chest and stomach.

“Hah…” The former ANBU let himself relax against Gai, sinking back into his body and resting his head on his broad shoulder. As he did that, he heard the Blue Beast inhale his scent (like trees and healthy soil, Gai noticed) and felt teeth and lips mark his neck and shoulder. Kakashi groaned again, his pants already getting tight and uncomfortable.

“K-Kakashi…” Gai pulled down the Copy Ninja’s pants, running his hands on thin hips. “I’ve been… off this past month. Thinking about all that’s happened, and then thinking of you… it’s hard to explain, but every time I wanted to be with you, something else tragic would happen, and I would try to put those thoughts aside but… I just feel selfish! How could I think such crude thoughts while my student was hospitalized and the village was under attack?!”

“Gai…” Kakashi had no idea Gai felt that way. He thought the Noble and Virtuous Beast was really skilled at turning his libido on and off, better than he was. In their latest encounters, Kakashi would initiate them. He didn’t realize that Gai was just as horny. It looks like Kakashi wasn’t the only one being influenced by his lover. “Gai, it’s normal to feel that way.” He reached behind to pat Gai on the head. “In times of tragedy, you’re supposed to think about the ones you love.”

“Yes, but not in the way that I’ve been thinking! Such naughty thoughts…” He felt his friend wriggle out of his grip to kick away his pants and turn around.

“Like I said, it’s normal.” Kakashi smirked, hating what he was about to say. “It’s just being in the Springtime of your Youth.”

“Oh, Kakashi!” The youthful man let manly tears stream down his face, enjoying his lover saying such words. “I suppose you’re right! There is nothing more youthful than love making with your special person!” He struck a pose.

“Um, yeah.” The former ANBU pulled at Gai’s spandex collar. The Beast smiled awkwardly, silently apologizing for his silliness. He pulled off his green spandex suit and briefs, his hard body and semi-hard cock exposed. Kakashi’s face flushed, and Gai stepped closer to cup that lovely face with his hands and lean down to kiss soft lips. _Finally,_ they both thought, pulling each other closer so bodies were touching and tongues were clashing. They continued kissing as they found their way to the bed and climbed on. Gai pulled Kakashi onto his lap, squeezing his ass and licking his nipple as he arched up. “AH!” The Copy Ninja yelped.

“Kakashi, I love you!” Gai said strongly. “I’ve always loved you. I will continue to love you for the rest of my life!” He kissed that pale-skinned chest, hearing a rapid heartbeat underneath. He knew that Kakashi was uncomfortable hearing him say that, but he needed to say it, because he couldn’t lie to himself.

“Gai…” Kakashi felt guilty. He couldn’t say those words back. He wouldn’t, because he was a coward. Sure, he could give Gai his body, but his heart… it needed to wait, just a little longer. Instead, he pulled Gai’s chin up and kissed him hotly, trying to convey that he did feel… something for the dark-haired man. Why would he be here if he didn’t? He pushed Gai down on his back, and then turned himself around and straddled Gai’s head and coming face-to-face with that huge dick. The former ANBU put the head in his mouth and sucked it hard.

“NNGH!” The Blue Beast gritted his teeth as he watched Kakashi suck his cock for a brief moment before remembering that the white-haired man wanted his dick serviced, too, it already hard and dangling in his face. He took it in his hand and stroked it a bit before taking it in his mouth.

“Mmph!” Kakashi moaned around Gai’s cock, trying to concentrate on his work while Gai sucked on him, which was proving difficult. He took Gai further into his mouth while the Beast swirled his tongue around him. It was like they were competing; he wondered if this counted as a challenge. Gai reached up and slipped a finger inside his rival, not aiming to stretch him (since he could not reach the lube at that moment) but to find that bundle of nerves that made Kakashi go, “AAAHH!” There it was. The Copy Ninja went back to fellating him, even though he was feeling so good he couldn’t stand it. Gai felt the vibrations of Kakashi moaning on his erection, but he didn’t stop pressing his prostate with his finger. If this was a challenge, Kakashi happily accepted defeat. “MMMNN!” He came in Gai’s mouth while still sucking on him, wrapping his fingers around his testicles.

“Ah…! Kakashiii…” Gai gasped for air after swallowing the Copy Ninja’s semen, about to come himself. He was free to watch as Kakashi took all of him in his mouth and stroke his balls. “Ah… AH!” The Noble Beast threw his head back as he came, and Kakashi gladly swallowed it. “Oh Kakashi, you’re wonderful.”

“You are too, Gai. Really.” Now Kakashi could say that. The Beast shimmied up from between Kakashi’s legs and sat up, reaching for the nightstand’s drawer and pulling out the lubricant. The silver-haired man crawled forward a little as Gai did that, arching his back down and spreading his knees wider, getting ready for Gai’s fingers. Gai watched this cat-like behavior as he scooped lube on his fingers.

“So beautiful.” The youthful man said out loud.

“Gai, stop… it’s embarrassing.” Kakashi hid his face in his hands.

“I can’t stop. I can’t lie to myself, and I can’t lie to you.” Gai smiled, seeing his lover’s ears and neck turn red. “Besides, you like hearing it, don’t you?”

“I do no-aah…!” Kakashi was interrupted by two thick fingers entering him swiftly, the other big hand resting on his buttock. “Fuck…” Gai thrust his fingers in and out, twisting them, scissoring them, and going knuckles deep. “Oh God…!” He arched his ass up more, pushing against Gai’s hand. He was ready.

“Turn around, my love. I want to see you.” Gai said in a raspy voice. The smaller man reluctantly complied, turning around and lying back on the bed while the Beast lubed up his cock. Gai got on his knees and pulled Kakashi’s bottom on his lap, took hold of his erection, and rubbed the head on Kakashi’s entrance before pressing it in carefully. They both moaned happily, finally connected after a month, but it felt like a year because of all that’s happened. “Kakashi…” And Gai had so much to say, but he didn’t know where to start, how to express these lustful but loving feelings in words…

“G-Gai… please keep going.” The former ANBU pleaded. Gai looked at his gorgeous lover, his usually covered face exposed, lips swollen from kissing, mouth open and panting, mismatched eyes teary from the initial pain and a tear escaping and running down his scar, about to fall on the marked skin of his shoulder… maybe he didn’t need to put it in words. Just showing him was more than enough. Gai wiped the tear away before pushing his hips forward until he was about halfway in. Kakashi mewled adoringly, grabbing the blankets above his head.

“Perfect.” The Blue Beast simply said. He gripped pale hips, pulling out and thrusting back in again, further this time. He started a slow pace, feeling the heat and tightness thoroughly.

“Gai… nngh… fuck…” Kakashi rocked his hips with Gai’s, watching hard-earned abdominal muscles tense and release as the Beast made love to him. The pace became faster, and Gai’s grip became tighter, a bead of sweat starting at his furrowed brows and falling from his prominent nose and onto Kakashi’s stomach. The Copy Ninja wasn’t one for saying embarrassing things out loud, but he admitted to himself a while ago that he is _very_ sexually attracted to Gai, often finding himself thinking of the perverted things he wanted to do to the noble man and vice versa, just like Gai admitted minutes ago. He squeezed his muscles around Gai, his body begging for more.

“Sh-Shit, Kakashi…” The dark-haired man got the hint and decided to change the position. He stood on his knees and put his hands on Kakashi’s ass, pulling him up so only his shoulders and head touched the mattress. Gai resumed his thrusting, going harder and faster, looking for Kakashi’s prostate.

“AAAH!” The white-haired man’s screamed, his bundle of nerves hit hard. The Beast grunted and smirked, gripping Kakashi’s ass tightly and plowing into him, hitting that place again and again. “UUNNGH! Gai… yes… fuck me…!” Maybe embarrassing things did slip out once in a while when he couldn’t think straight.

“Kakashi, I love you…!” Gai thrust in one last time, releasing himself into Kakashi. The Copy Ninja came too, as soon as he felt that heat being released inside him. Gai was so good at intercourse, he didn’t even have to touch Kakashi’s dick to make him come. The Blue Beast pulled out and rested Kakashi’s bottom on the bed before resting himself beside his lover.

“Oi, don’t get too comfortable.” Kakashi said, poking Gai’s forehead. “We’re gonna do this all day, since we start a mission tomorrow.”

“All day?” Gai looked at the clock. “It’s 2:30 in the afternoon! I have training to…” He was interrupted by lovely lips pressed onto his.

“Isn’t this just as invigorating? If not more-so? We got a month to make up for, Gai.” Kakashi sat up and straddled Gai’s waist, his hole leaking the youthful man’s semen. Gai’s erection came back when he saw that. He was indeed going to be here all day, but he was not complaining at all. He said it himself, there’s nothing more youthful than making love with the person you love most.

:::

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hiiiiiiiiii. That second sexual position they were in is called the Dolphin, as stated by the Kamasutra, in case anyone cared. I really wish there was more GaiKaka (or even KakaGai) out there. I use other fiction and art as inspiration, and when you’ve already seen everything, it’s just… ugh. The filler animators and writers ship them, why doesn’t anyone else?
> 
> Also, this has been bugging me for a while: why is Gai in a wheelchair? Tsunade made Naruto an arm out of Hashirama’s cells. Sasuke refused to have his arm rebuilt, so there should be cells left over. Why didn’t she give them to Gai for his foot? I can understand Gai not being able to use the Eight Gates (but even that is debatable) but the wheelchair thing can be fixed. It just seems so obvious; unless Gai refused them too. If he did, he’s a moron. Ugh. Whatever.
> 
> Taru-chan


End file.
